Wanna play with me snape?
by huddy31
Summary: Quand Snape se prend trop au jeu avec une de ses élèves .


Je regardais à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, la pleine lune éclairais suffisamment le parc pour que je puisse observer, enfin il n'y a pas vraiment quelque chose à observer, c'est juste que regarder le lac et la forêt interdire ma toujours apaisée. Alors que mon regard était fixé sur les ombres de la nuit, j'entendis la respiration irrégulière de ma camarade de chambre, mon regard dévia alors sur elle. Alyson Steetch, c'est une de mes connaissances, on n'a pas choisies de partager la chambre, ont étaient les dernières à ne pas avoir de groupe donc on a finies ensembles, c'est une fille plutôt superficielle, on ne partage pas énormément de chose, je n'aime pas trop la compagnie des filles à part dans mon lit. Il est donc 3h du matin, nous sommes mercredi 22 janvier et mon cerveau refuse obstinément de trouver le sommeil alors que ma journée de cours débute dans 5h, enfin je ne me leurre pas je sais que je ne dormirai pas. Finalement après encore 1h à tourner en rond je me suis rhabillée avec mon uniforme, je déteste porter des jupes, je me regarde dans le miroir mes long cheveux brun ondule légèrement et mes yeux vert semble perdu à cause des énormes cernes qui les entourent. Mon regard parcoure mon corps, je me suis jamais vraiment préoccupé de mon apparence, enfin je fais attention à être présentable mais il paraîtrait que je suis une jolie fille, mais personnellement je m'en fiche, je veux plaire uniquement part ma personnalité même si cela peut paraitre ridicule. Je vérifie que mon uniforme soit bien mis et que mon blazer représentant ma maison ne soit pas abimé, je regarde le lion de mon blazer et je souris légèrement en repensant a la crise que mon père avait fait en apprennent que j'étais chez les griffons. Enfin après cette petite observation de moi-même je sortis du dortoir en espérant ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un ou pire sur Snape, le connaissant il voudra surement me coller au moins 4h pour trainer dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

7h30 arriva enfin ce qui signifiai que je pouvais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, mais lorsque je rentrai dans la grande salle cette dernière était presque vide, il y avait quelques élèves de Serpentard ainsi que Snape et Dumbeldore qui semblaient en grande conversation. Je les regardais un moment avant de prendre place sur l'immense table qui était pour le moment vide, la nourriture apparut devant moi et je me servis alors un verre de jus d'orange et des toasts. Peut après le reste des griffons et des autres élèves arrivèrent, la salle se remplies alors d'un léger brouhaha, mes amis arrivèrent et s'installèrent à côté et en face de moi, en tous nous faisons un groupe de 4 et je suis la seule fille. Parmi mes 3 amis il y a Tom qui est un jeune homme très froid a la première apparence, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, ensuite il y a Joshua, lui c'est le clown de service, il me fait énormément rire et enfin il y a Bruce, lui c'est notre petit intello. Et puis il y a moi, la jeune fille mignonne, un peu garçon manqué et bisexuelle mais que tout le monde prend pour une lesbienne convaincue, enfin cela est peut être dut au fait qu'a Poudelard personne ne m'a encore vu avec un garçon. Enfin après un léger petit déjeuner nous nous rendîmes au sud du château, dans les cachots pour le célèbre cours de potion avec l'illustre terreur des cachots, je m'installa comme à mon habitude au fond de la classe avec mes amis afin de pouvoir un peu mieux échapper au regard de Snape. Mais depuis que Snape n'avait plus son petit Potty pour défouler ses nerfs, nous sommes devenues sa nouvelle cible et plus particulièrement moi, je pense que ce n'est pas uniquement le fait qu'il déteste les Gryffondors mais je pense que c'est également le fait qu'il aime les joutes verbales et qu'avec moi il est servi.

Le cours débuta comme à son habitude, dans une atmosphère pesante et froide ainsi que dans un silence lugubre. Nous devions préparer une potion qui serrait coefficient 2 dans notre moyenne, pour mes amis cela semblait être une mission impossible mais de mon cote je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Enfin par rapport au rendu normal c'était catastrophique mais cela faisait bien 10 minutes et mon chaudron n'a toujours pas explosé, ce qui est en soit un exploit voir un miracle. Mais je vis du coin de l'œil, Snape passer derrière moi et regarder mon chaudron par-dessus mon épaule mais lorsque sa voix glacial claqua tel un fouet je sursautai.  
-« Eh bien mademoiselle Campbell, le fait que vous ne nous ayez pas tous tués m'étonne autant que la couleur de votre potion »

-« Eh bien grâce à-moi vous aurez passé une journée formidable, pleine de surprises. » je luis fit un immense sourire ce qui a pour habitude de le faire voir rouge car cela l'agasse profondément que je ne réagisse pas violement a ses pics. Pour réponse j'eu droit à son regard le plus noir, me montrant ainsi qu'il n'aimait point le fait que je lui réponde, il allait ouvrir la bouche mais je le devançai en l imitant.  
-« Mademoiselle Campbell 2h de retenue ce soir ! Maintenant gardez votre insolence pour vous et travaillée ! » Je lui adressai une nouvelle fois un immense sourire sous les rires de certains griffons et même certains Serpentard, mais apparemment mon imitation ne fut pas à son gout et il fit taire la salle d'un regard.

- « Et bien puisque vous semblez d'humeur à rire Campbell vous serrez collée pendant toutes la semaine entraiment de Quidditch ou non ! » il repartie sur le devant de la salle et ajouta : « et si vous ouvrez la bouche ca serra 1 mois ! »Je fermai alors ma bouche que je venais d'ouvrir enfin de protester vivement avant de m'assoir furieuse de rater des entrainements qui sont importants.

A la fin du cours tout le monde sorties mais je restai à ma place, Snape releva la tête et me jeta un regard interrogateur :

-« Que voulez-vous Campbell ? » je soupirai et m avançais.

-« Sachant que je ne peux négocier avec vous je voudrais juste savoir à quel heure était mes colles. » je le regardais de mes yeux vert éteint à cause du manque de sommeil, il se leva et vint se mettre à ma hauteur.

-« Mademoiselle Campbell une question me trotte à l'esprit, pourquoi continuez-vous à me tenir tête alors que vous savez pertinemment que vous serrez collée ? » je souris et croisa les bras avant de m'adosser à son bureau et prenant l'air de réfléchir profondément.  
-« Je suppose que vous attendez une réponse honnête de ma part ». Il s'assit sur une des bureaux et me regardas semblant attendre mon explication. « Et bien voyez professeur je pense que nos petites altercations si je peux les nommer ainsi vous procure autant qu'à moi de l'amusement et nous stimule, ou plutôt stimule notre répartie ainsi que pour ma part ma capacité à vous mettre hors de vous. D'ailleurs c'est un petit jeu qui m'amuse beaucoup. » Je le regardai avec un petit sourire et un regard dont j'ai le secret, vous savez c'est ce genre de regard qui laisse dire « vous pensiez que j'étais une gentille petite fille et bien non je suis un démon ». Il se redressa et s'avanças vers moi me fixant de ses yeux onyx, aucune émotion ne transperçait son visage.

-« Vous avez raison Campbell tous cela m'amuse énormément » il passa à cote de moi me frôlant avant de se rassoir et de me regarder. « Bien je vous donne donc rendez-vous tous les soirs samedi compris à 20h ici même. » j'hochai la tête fataliste avant de prendre mes affaires et de tourner les talons pour aller vers la porte, mais avant de sortir je me retournai vers mon professeur avec un léger sourire.

-« Bonne journée professeur, j'espère que vous vous amuserez sans moi. »Je fermai la porte et ne put voir son léger sourire amusé.


End file.
